And you thought you hated Mary Sue's
by Awatcher2
Summary: The members of Scribes' Corner are in for the adventure of their lives, and you can help. The forum members of Scribes' Corner have been sucked into the ultimate crossover adventure, and you can participate by helping them to find their way home. Scribes'


Lia Starr sat at the computer desk trying to figure the best way to edit a new story she had just been forwarded. She loved beta reading peoples work and had become quite accomplished with it over the last year. She wanted some inspiration, she decided to go over to her computer and see who was online, at the new forum. 

She could see that some other members were already logged in, she could see Awatcher2, Raven, and Boredsvunut3, she decided it would be nice to join them.

As she started to enter her user name and password she could hear thunder just outside her window, it was unusual for November, but she just decided to ignore it, she started to type in her user name and password and then she hit enter, and...

Lia Starr: "Oh my gosh," looking around. "Where am i? What am i doing here?" Lia Starr asked, still trying to figure out where here was. She was suddenly in a dimly lit space and she could just make out some figures around her. She knew them at once, to be Awatcher2, Raven, and Boredsvunut3

Awatcher2: "We really don't know where we are." Awatcher2 replied.

Raven: "Where are we?" Raven questioned sounding really panicked.

Boredsvunut3: "Pretty sure we're not in Kansas anymore." She replied less fazed than her other counter parts.

Aithril: "Well i never. What's going on? What balls." Said Aithril.

Tsunami: "Hey dudes, let's just stay calm, I'm sure we'll figure this out." Tsunami said sounding completely unfazed by what was happening around them.

Awatcher2: "Tsunami, you too?" Exclaimed Awatcher2.

Tsunami: "Yeah man one minute i am doing my homework and the next minute, Zoow, i am here." He said holding up his hands, in a questioning position.

Anna: "This is really weird, hun mates?" Quarried Anna.

Boredsvunut3: "Hey you're Anna Rogers, from Australia right" Boredsvunut3 inquired.

Anna: "Yep that would be me. G'day to you all." Anna Greeted.

Lia Star: "Well i am starting to get really freaked out, i don't know what we are doing here." she stated sounding increasingly worried.

Cynic Al: "Ok, I don't want to burst anyone's bubble, but this is clearly some kind of A/U. You know Alternate Universe, parallel world.." He said, sounding bored and rolling his eyes.

97's: "Maybe if we just talk one at a time we could start to figure this out." she said in a half whisper.

Awatcher2: "Hey 97's when did you get here?" Awatcher2 asked.

97's: "I've been here for awhile, watching you all kinda freaking out." She said almost as quietly.

Awatcher2: "Well, not everyone was freaking out. Right Raven?" Awatcher2 turned to see the now completely panicked look on Raven's face, she had gone completely quite, and was now death pale.

Lia Star: "Well maybe some of us are a little panicked." Lia said.

Aithril: "Well it's not time to loose control. We have to show this Alternative Universe who's boss." Aithril said, sounding as stern as ever.

Tsunami: "I think the Alternative Universe is boss, considering it's kicking our asses right now, and we don't know where we are." Tsunami said matter of factly.

Cynical Al: "Yeah think!" Cynical Al said rolling his eyes. "What we need to do is get the hell out of here fast."

97's: I don't mean to interrupt, but did anyone notice that Lia is gone?" 97's pointed out.

Everyone turned to look around in the space, where they all now stood, but there was no longer any sign of Lia, she had just vanished, the same way they had all just emerged.

Anna: "Oh my, what'd bloaks think happened to her?" Inquired, Anna.

Cynic Al: "Ok, This is getting too weired for me, I need a seat right now." Cynic Al said, snapping his fingers.

Anna: "And it wasn't too weird for you befo...?" Before she could finish her original question. "Where'd that come from?" Anna asked surprised, pointing to something that was not there before.

Turning in unison, to see what Anna was pointing at.

Cynic Al: "Oh my gosh, it's the chair i wished for," he said, pushing past everyone to get to the chair and taking a seat. Turning to face everyone. "What? It's not like anyone else wished for a chair." He said in response to their stares, as he made himself more cozy in the chair, that had just materialized out of nowhere.

Awatcher2: "Hey that right," Awatcher2 exclaimed. " he just wished for it and it appeared. Maybe we could just wish our way out of here and home."

Cynic Al: "Yeah just start clicking those heels." Cynic Al said from his now comfortable repose.

Boredsvunut3: "Well do you have some better idea!" She asked sounding annoyed.

Cynical Al: "All i said was don't forget to click those heels, and it's 3 times not 2." He said holding up 3 fingers, and sounding even more cynical than usual.

Anna: "Well mates, i think it's worth a try." Said Anna.

Awatcher2: "Well who wants to try it first." Awatcher2 asked.

Raven: "Maybe we should try it as a group," suggested Raven. It was the most words she had spoken, since they arrived in the strange Alternative Universe.

Tsunami: "Dudes as long as we try something, and soon. I'm cool." Tsunami piped in.

Aithril: "What if there is a specific method we need to use? Or a formula, we need to follow? Fore though is better than no thought, I always like to say."

Cynical Al: "Yeah you like to say a lot of things," Cynical Al chimed in.

Boredsvunut3: "Who asked you?" She was getting more irritated by the minute and Cynical Al was not helping.

In response to Boredsvunut3 question, Cynical Al held up his hands to make the W representing the whatever sign.

97's: "I wish i was home," 97's interjected. "Ok i just saved everyone some time. It didn't work." She sounded dejected.

Cynic Al: "I could have told you that it wouldn't work, and saved even more time." Cynic Al noted from his comfortable repose.

Boredsvunut3: "Well at least we tried. I don't see you doing anything useful," blasted boredsvunut3. "I'm thinking we should all have our own comfortable little chairs, and sit there making cynical remarks." She finished, letting out some of her frustration, Cynical Al's way.

Then suddenly and as if by magic, seven more well cushioned chairs appeared, out of nowhere, and the space around then suddenly become bigger.

Tsunami: "Whoa where did those come from? It was just like Zoow, and they were here." Tsunami exclaimed, grabbing a chair, and bouncing to see if it was as comfortable, as it looked.

Anna: "That was great, how'd you do that?" Anna inquired, impressed by the comfortable chairs that had just materialized in front of them, she also took a seat.

Boredsvunut3: "I don't know," Boredsvunut3 said confused. She also sat down, looking dazed by all that was happening around them.

Cynic Al: "See now don't you all feel better, now that you have your own chairs, just like me!" He stated, looking unfazed by Boredsvunut3's outburst. "Although next time you wish for some chairs, you might want to wish for some chill pills to go with them, hun bored?" He inquired provokingly.

Boredsvunut3: "It's Bored svu nut 3," she corrected.

Cynical Al: "You said it hon, not me, Bored nuts 3, it is." He continued provoking.

Before Boredsvunut3 could give him a proper response, Anna interjected.

Anna: "Come on mates, let's not argue." She said, trying to get everyone back inline.

Awatcher2: "Anna's right! We have to figure out three things. 1. Where are we. 2. How do we get out of here. 3. Where did Lia go?"

97.'s: "Actually it's four things that we need to figure out." 97's chimed in.

Awatcher2: "What's the fourth?" Awathcer2 inquired, already making a mental list of how to get each problem solved.

97's: "Well how do you know who i am?" Inquired 97's.

Awatcher2: "You're 97's. Is this a trick question?" Awatcher2 asked confused.

97's: "No. I know I'm 97's, but how do you know who i am?" She said again, trying to get her point across.

Aithril: "Oh balls, I get it." Aithril, who had actually been quite for the last 10 minutes chimed in. "We all know who everyone is, but we have never meet before." She was on a roll, and continued fast to explain. "We only know each other from Online, we've never meet face to face before, but when i see any of you, i automatically know who you are. This must be a feature of this Alternative Universe. We all just seem to mentally know who the others are." She finished proudly.

Raven: "But i knew Boredsvunut3 because of her hair color. It's auburn red." Explained Raven.

Awatcher2: "Yeah same here," Awatcher2 agreed.

Boredsvunut3: "So you are both seeing my hair as auburn red?" Boredsvunut3 inquired. "That's interesting, because my hair is still brown. I didn't have time to dye it."

Awatcher2 & Raven: "Your hair is... It's brown." They both exclaimed in unison.

Raven: "It just changed right now." Raven said amazed.

Awatcher2: "It's just like the chairs." Awatcher2 noted, understanding starting to dawn. "Whatever we say, seems to have an effect on our surroundings."

Anna: "I understand then, we could look like anything to each other, but we still know who we are. Does that sound right mates?" Anna inquired.

Aithril: "I think what Anna is saying, is that i could have blue hair to one person, red hair to another, be 5 feet tall, to one person and 6ft tall to another, but we each seem to know telepathically who we are. We each have a mental virtual image of how we see each other. God i am brilliant." Aithril exclaimed.

Anna: "Oh and i did nothing?" Anna piped in sounding perturbed.

Aithril: "Well you did a little." Aithril acknowledged, with a wave of her hand.

97's: "Now that's some balls, what about me?" 97's asked. "Considering i was the one who pointed out the anomaly."

Cynic Al: "Sorry to burst your bubble, but nobody likes a glory hog hon." Cynic Al finished, as he held up his well polished fingers for inspection.

Boredsvunut3: "It's called giving credit where credit is due," Boredsvunut3 fired in.

Cynic Al: "That or, it's called taking a chill pill when one is needed." He said just under his breath.

Awatcher2: "Ok let's get back to the question at hand. 1.Where are we. 2. How do we get out of here. 3.Where did Lia go? I think question 4 was answered by 97's, Anna, and Aithril. It's a kind of group collective consciousness things, because i can't read your minds, so it's not really telepathy.

Anna: "I wish i had a pen & paper to write all this stuff down." Anna said, and as if by magic, a pen and paper just materialize in her hands. Squealing in surprise, she dropped them both. "They were just there, right in my hands." Anna sounded really fazed, and surprised.

Cynic Al: "Yeah, un hun. That seems to happen a lot around here, you might want to try not squealing every time time. Just a thought." He said sounding bored.

Anna went to retrieve her pen and paper, looking a little embarrassed by her outburst.

Anna: "Sorry mates, just this doesn't happen to me everyday." She sounded apologetic.

Tsunami: "It's ok Anna. I don't think this happens to any of us, like ever." Tsunami said comfortingly.

Awatcher2: "Still we have to figure out where are we? I mean if i was going to write a story, set in the middle of nowhere, no way of getting home, then this is defiantly the place, i'd be." Awatcher2 was starting to sound a little downcast.

Boredsvunut3: "Wait! What did you say?" Boredsvunut3 inquired sounding alert.

Awatcher2: "I said, no way of getting home." Awatcher2, reiterated.

Boredsvunut3: "No before that." Boredsvunut3 said sounding excited.

Awatcher2: "Middle of nowhere?"

Boredsvunut3: "No, right before that," she sounded on the edge of her seat.

Getting of his seat for the first time since he'd sat down, Cynical Al made his way over.

Cynical Al: "I believe the words were, 'If i was going to to write a story, yada, yada, yada, this is the place, I'd be' Nes pa?" Cynical Al, inquired of Boredsvunut3

For the first time without any hostility she turned to look at, Cynical Al, and smiled in understanding.

Boredsvunut3: "Because if we wanted to write, this would be the place to be." She laughed with relief as understanding of their whereabouts dawned fully.

Anna: "You don't mean...?" Anna asked, not finishing, because she already knew the answer.

Aithril: "Complete balls, are you implying what i think you are implying?" Aithril questioned.

She and Anna, made their way over to where the rest of the group, where starting to stand and gather.

Raven: "The place where you'd come to write?" Raven questioned still not too clear.

97's: "No Raven, not the place where you'd come to write, but the place where writers come to write." 97's corrected.

Tsunami: "Oh my god, do you like mean like...no way dudes." Tsunami shot in.

Leaving only Awatcher2 to fully complete what everyone was now thinking.

Awatcher2: "We are in Scribes Corner? The Place Where Writers Come to Write?" Awatcher2 finished in complete shock, and awe.

Cynical Al: "Yeah thanks for cluing in, and if that didn't do it for ya, take a look at the big flashing blue neon sign." Cynical Al pointed to the sign that had just materialized.

As the group turned in unison to where Cynical Al was looking, they saw a big flashing blue neon sign, saying "Welcome to Scribes Corner. The Place Where Writers Come to Write."

Cynical Al: "Guess that about sums it up, leaving little doubt as to where we are, now the only question is..." Before Cynical Al could finish what he was saying, he was interrupted by the new comer..

MaabConner: "How do we get back home?" He smoothly interjected.

The group turned to face the new arrival.

CynicAl: "Hey, Maab you stole my line." CynicAl moved back toward  
the comfy chairs as the group explained things to the new comer.

MaabConner: "What's her problem?" he asked. The collected writers  
frowned.

Awatcher2: Her problem? What are you talking about?

MaabConner: "She was just really short with me that's all." CynicAl  
turned back to the group.

CynicAl: I'm sorry, sometimes I can be a real bitch."

Awatcher2: Wait a minute, you're a girl?" CynicAl stared at  
Awatcher2, rolled her eyes and stomped off back to the comfy chairs, the light  
from the neon sign reflecting off her long strawberry blonde hair.

MaabConner: I think you might have just insulted her.


End file.
